Super Mario World
by Shadow EXZ
Summary: Mario has gone on many adventures. His arch enemy is Bowser, his brother is Luigi, and his love is Princess Peach. This story will keep you begging for more, as Mario and his friends smash and jump their way through an awsome adventure.


SUPER MARIO WORLD

EPISODE 1

Mario was walking through Peach Gardens with Princess Peach. "I'm glad you came Mario, I just needed somewhere peaceful to tell you this", said Peach calmly. "What is it Princess?", asked Mario. "It's just…Bowser is at it again, he's been causing a lot of trouble lately", said Peach. Toadsworth walks towards them. "Princess, Bowser and his minions have started attacking Mushroom Village!", shouted Toadsworth. "Oh my", said Peach. "Don't worry Princess, I'll gather up the gang to put a stop to this", said Mario. Mario then leaves to find Luigi, Wario, and Yoshi. "Be careful Mario", whispers Peach.

Luigi is in the dining room with Wario. Luigi is determined to win an arm wrestle once and for all against Wario. "Pfft, give up Luigi, I've already beat you ten times in a row", said Wario. "Well then eleven will be my lucky numb-", Luigi is interrupted by Mario rushing into the room. "Luigi, Wario, the Village is under attack!", gasped Mario. "By who?", asked Luigi. "Bowser! Who else could it be?…come on we have to stop him before he causes a lot of damage!", said Mario, Mario then runs out the door. "Looks like we bettter help", said Luigi. "I guess so", said Wario. They both follow Mario. "Where is Yoshi?", Mario asked himself. Mario, Luigi, and Wario then hear Yoshi's cry. "Yoshi-Yoshi-Yosh-Yosh!", yelled Yoshi as he throws eggs at Bowser's Goombas. "There you Yoshi", said Luigi. Yoshi points to Bowser. "We know pea brain, he's the enemy", said Wario. "Well, well, well, if it isn't the weakling gang", laughed Bowser. "Leave Bowser!", Shouted Mario. "Yoshi!", added Yoshi, he then scowls at Bowser.

Bowser summons a fleet of Bullit Bills. "Look out!", warned Luigi. They all hide for cover. Wario then grabs a Koopa's shell and throws it as hard as he can towards Bowser. Bowser is hit by the shell and growls. "Grrr, Paratroopas, attack!", yells Bowser. An army of Paratroops fly towards the four. Mario sees a Starman and grabs it, Mario then turns invincible. "Prepare to eat your own medicine!", yelled Mario, and then dashed towards the Paratroopas. One by one the Paratroopas get defeated. "Arghhh! This isn't over!", shouts Bowser. He then sends out a pair of giant Goombas. "I got this one", said Luigi, Luigi then stomps on the Goombas multiple times until they are as flat as a pancake. They all surround Bowser. "You win again a Mario, congratulations, but I'm afraid I'll be back with a bigger army to pound you to the ground!", said Bowser, he then vanishes. " All the Toads and other villagers cheer for Luigi, Wario, Yoshi, and at last but not least, Mario. Wario shows off by flexing his muscles. Luigi takes off his cap and bows, while Yoshi displays an adorable look. Princess Peach comes out of the castle, knowing that it is safe. "Oh thank you Mario, oh and I almost forgot about you other three", said Peach

"You know, this is our 500th time defeating Bowser, why don't we celebrate!?", said Luigi. "Hey your right", said Mario. "Yoshi, Yosh!", said Yoshi. "I'm glad you took care of him, why don't we throw a party?", asked Peach. "That's a wonderful idea", said Toad. "Fine but I'll only come because of the cake", said Wario. The four heroes enter the castle. After making the cake, they all come out of the kitchen to find out that the Toads have put up many decorations. "I think you deserve this", said Peach, Peach then gives Mario a little kiss on the cheek. Mario blushes.

After the party, everybody was in their beds except Mario, he was outside gazing at the stars, thinking about all he went through in his life. Toadsworth joins Mario. "You can't sleep?", asked Toadsworth. "Nope, I can't", answered Mario. "Well I have to go, I wish I could talk to you more, goodbye", said Toadsworth, He then leaves out of site. Mario wondered what tomorrow would be like.


End file.
